The Death Games
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: One day, StarClan decide it would be fun to make 24 cats to fight to their death. Of course, the leader has to choose three of the cats from their clan to go. And why not the most powerful cats in the forest? But is it really fair for the cats of StarClan to send their mates in?
1. Prologue

**Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan ( _Sorry, I can only do ThunderClan due to not knowing the others_.)**

 **Leader:**  
Bramblestar

 **Deputy:**  
Squirrelflight

 **Medicine Cat:**

Leafpool

Apprentice; Jayfeather

 **Warriors:**

Dustpelt

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Apprentice; Cherrypaw

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Birchfall

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Lionblaze

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Apprentice; Molepaw

Briarlight

Bumblestripe

Blossomfall

Dovewing

Ivypool

Que **ens:**

Daisy; expecting

Brightheart; nursing

 **Kits:**

Seedkit

Lilykit

Dewkit

Snowkit

Amberkit

 **Elders:**

Purdy

Mousefur

Sandstorm

Greystripe

Millie

* * *

 **Prologue**

Firestar looked on, nervous. Due to parting with his clan more recent then the rest of the StarClan warriors, he didn't agree with this idea. "Firestar," Bluestar cautioned.

"We have to do this," Goosefeather proclaimed, his eyes wild, "I've seen a terrible future, one where the clans are dying due to being overpopulated. Unless we do this, they will all die."

"So, you're saying..." Firestar was cut off by a warning hiss from Tallstar.

"We need to sacrifice six cats from each of the clans, to save them all!"

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" A new voice sounded from behind them.

"Yes," Bluestar snapped, "And you are the one who has to tell Jayfeather, Cinderpelt."

"Can't Yellowfang do it?" Cinderpelt pleaded, "Or..." She stopped herself.

"No." That was Crookedstar, "We've already decided that you will tell him."

"It's okay," Mudfur from RiverClan padded over to Cinderpelt, "None of us," he glanced at Flametail and Barkface, "Want to break it to them either, but we have to."

.-.

Jayfeather was sorting out herbs in his medicine supply. Tonight was the Half-Moon, and he had to meet at the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. "Leafpool," Jayfeather called out to his mother, who had come back to being a medicine cat after the battle, "Will you look after Briarlight whilst I'm gone?"

Jayfeather didn't want to admit it, but the young she-cat was dying. "Of course," Leafpool warmly mewed.

Jayfeather knew his mother was full of pity, without using his powers. "I'll tell you all about it," he promised, making his way out of the den.

Suddenly, Jayfeather sensed his brother next to him. "Stay safe," Lionblaze cautioned.

Ever since the battle with the Place of No Stars, Lionblaze had been more worried about Jayfeather. "I'll be fine," he assured his brother.

He met Kestrelflight, Willowshine, Mothwing and Littlecloud at the border. "How's life?" Mothwing broke the tension between the cats.

"Fine," the other three, excluding her apprentice, muttered.

It was silent for the rest of the way.

Finally, Jayfeather rested his muzzle against the moon water.

He woke up in an empty field. "Hollyleaf?" He called out, hoping his sister would come.

There was no reply. "Firestar?" He was annoyed now.

No reply. "Yellowfang?" His voice was desperate.

It was Cinderpelt who stepped out from the shadows.

"Six from each clan will fight until there is two survivors," Cinderpelt proclaimed.

"Why?" Jayfeather asked.

"To prevent the starvation that lays ahead," she muttered.

Images flashed in Jayfeather's mind, cats from his clan thin and skinny. Last of all, he saw the invincible Lionblaze, lying deathly still, his ribs sticking out. "Every cat will have to go to the gathering, where StarClan will pick three cats, and Bramblestar will nominate the others."

Jayfeather looked horrified. "That's just how it is, I'm afraid. Twenty-four cats have to go into the Death Game."

The world was dark again. Fear was flowing off the other cats, apart from Mothwing. "D-did you all get the same message?" Littlecloud's voice was nervous.

"The Death Game," Willowshine whispered, horrified.

* * *

 **First of all, *spoiler alert*, I'm aware that Hazeltail, Toadstep and Icecloud die. *Sob*. I'm also aware Daisy doesn't have more kits. However, this is a fanfiction. And Icecloud and Daisy are important, so...**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Icecloud woke up to the sound of her older brother calling her for dawn patrol. "I'm coming, Birchfall!" She snapped.

Ever since her littermate died, she became closer to Birchfall. Most of the clan hated him for training with the Dark Forest, but Icecloud understood that he wanted to be the best warrior he could be.

Padding out of the den, she noticed Birchfall was with Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Looking at how close Cinderheart and Lionblaze were made her feel sick, and her heart filled with regret. She would've never been good enough for the powerful tom, she knew that, but she couldn't help loving him. "Are we all ready?" Lionblaze asked.

They nodded. Icecloud stuck by Birchfall's side. "Where are we going to patrol?" Icecloud asked.

Personally, she didn't see the point of the clans still being apart after all they had been through, but not many others shared her views. "We will re-mark the WindClan border: apparently they've been straying across our border."

That was Lionblaze. His smile was bright, but the love in his eyes was all for Cinderheart.

Icecloud raced out of camp, bored of watching the two young warriors look at each other. Waiting at the camp entrance, she felt a rush of satisfaction as Cinderheart halted beside her, wheezing. "It wasn't that far!" Lionblaze teased playfully as he arrived beside his mate.

'This is going to be long,' she mentally groaned.

.-.

Dovewing sat in the warriors den, glancing at Bumblestripe. She just wasn't feeling the love any more... But she knew something only Jayfeather knew as well, and she couldn't leave him. "I've only been his mate for a moon though," Dovewing muttered out loud.

"What?" Bumblestripe mewed, sleepily.

"Nothing, Bumble," Dovewing forced a smile.

"Okay!" He went back to sleep.

Dovewing couldn't tell him. They were only young. They still are young. They couldn't help it...

Besides, Bumblestripe was worried due to the change in Jayfeather, Bramblestar and Leafpool. It wouldn't be fair to tell him they were expecting kits...

.-.

Cherrypaw glanced up at her mentor, Cloudtail. She missed Foxleap, but he had died in the battle, along with Ferncloud, Sorreltail and Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf had saved her once...

Hawkfrost killed her like she was nothing.

Cherrypaw was excited. Cloudtail had told her that her warrior assessment was in a few days. They had actually been apprenticed late, Molepaw and herself, but that didn't bother her...

"Do you remember your battle moves?" Cloudtail's impatient voice struck her back to reality.

"Y-yea," Cherrypaw stuttered.

"That's good," Cloudtail said, before leaping at Cherrypaw.

She was ready. She leapt swiftly to the side, and spun on him, growling softly.

Daisy stared at her swollen stomach. She wasn't looking forward to the new kits. Well, she was, but she was afraid of Spiderleg's reaction towards them. He wasn't exactly the best father to Rosepetal and Toadstep...

Despite that they had remained mates. Sort of. They wasn't exactly open about it towards the clan...

They had no idea...

Suddenly, there was a squeal from the corner of the nursery. Lilykit had her paw on Amberkit's throat. "I win!" The dark tabby and white apprentice squealed.

"I let you!" The pale ginger kit mewed, glaring at Lilykit.

"You don't want to admit you lost!" That was Snowkit, creeping up from behind the others.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Amberkit protested, wriggling out from underneath Lilykit and leaping on to her brother's back.

Dewkit stared at the group from where he was crouched. He was watching them curiously, his eyes betraying battle stragedy. Seedkit was nowhere to be seen. She was either with Brackenfur or Jayfeather. Only a few dawns ago she revealed that she wanted to be the medicine cat apprentice.

"May all cats old enough to breathe gather beneath HighLedge for a clan meeting!"

.-.

It was Sunhigh. Bumblestripe crept out of the Warriors den. He wanted to talk to Rosepetal.

However, Bramblestar had other plans. "May all cats old enough to breathe gather beneath HighLegde for a clan meeting!"

That was... Different?

Watching Dovewing pad out of the warriors den, he noticed there was something different about the way she was acting. Her ears were alert, as if she were listening to something far away. "She probably is," he grumbled out loud.

"What was that?" Rosepetal came up beside the tom.

"Oh, nothing," Bumblestripe smiled, stiffling a purr.

Ever since a recent argument with Dovewing, Bumblestripe found himself getting closer and closer to Rosepetal. He still loved Dovewing, but she just didn't care.

"Is everyone here?" Bramblestar asked.

"Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Birchfall and Icecloud are on patrol," Squirrelflight stated, staring up at her former mate with worried eyes: she must've noticed the change in him too, "Cherrypaw and Cloudtail have gone battle training, and Cloudtail said something about hunting afterwards."

"Ivypool went somewhere with Blossomfall," Dovewing added.

"Of course two of the Dark Forest trainee's are together," a cat- Berrynose, most likely- murmured.

Bumblestripe prepared to defend them, but Bramblestar got there first. "At least they weren't wasting their time in the camp."

Berrynose looked down, embarrassed. "Does anyone know where the patrol is?"

"I heard them gossiping about checking the WindClan border earlier," Sandstorm muttered.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Dustpelt rasped, his eyes dull.

"Not neccessarily," Jayfeather muttered, as Icecloud raced back into camp.

Lionblaze followed her, Cinderheart at his side. Birchfall followed them in. Hearing a sigh of relief, Bumblestripe turned towards Dustpelt, who looked at his kits with pride.

Ivypool burst into camp after, Blossomfall following her slowly. His sister looked slightly embarrassed. "Did you see Cloudtail and Cherrypaw?" Bramblestar asked them.

"No," Ivypool stated "Why?"

"We need them," Bramblestar's voice was worried.

Jayfeather exchanged a nervous glance with Leafpool, whilst Squirrelflight's eyes were showing confusion, fear and betrayal. Suddenly, Bramblestar screeched loudly.

.-.

Cherrypaw carried her squirrel proudly. A catch like that could feed the at least one of the queens.

A screech was heard from somewhere. "It's near camp!" Cloudtail yelled, dropping his catch.

Cherrypaw raced after her mentor, clinging on to her catch like she would never let go. They stopped by the hollow. Carefully, they made their way down the slope, only to realise they didn't miss anything. "So, you're saying I ran all this way for nothing?" Cloudtail complained as he realised.

"Not nothing," that was Jayfeather, his voice calm and collected.

"I'm going to announce the gathering patrol," Bramblestar said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to announce the gathering patrol" Bramblestar annouced.

Bumblestripe perked his ears, interested: it would be the first gathering since the Great Battle, and everyone would want to go.

"Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Birchfall, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Brightheart, Daisy, Lilykit, Seedkit, Snowkit, Dewkit, Amberkit, Purdy, Sandstorm and Greystripe are going to the gathering."

It turns out everyone was going.

"It will be our first gathering," Lilykit squeaked to the other kits.

"What is happening?"

"Bramblestar, why are we all going?"

"I'm scared."

"Why isn't Briarlight going?"

Millie stifled a sob, and Bumblestripe remembered how his sister had died last night.

Cautiously, he padded over to Rosepetal, making sure Dovewing didn't see him. Dovewing herself looked worried, glancing down at her stomach every five seconds. "I'm scared," Rosepetal stated, curling her tail with Bumblestripe's.

Instinctively, Bumblestripe uncurled his tail from the dark-cream she-cat's tail, still glancing at his mate. She seemed to be talking to herself.

Bramblestar began to lead the clan out of camp. Squirrelflight followed him, holding one of Brightheart's kits in her jaws. Bumblestripe padded next to Dovewing. "What's up?" He asked.

"N-nothing," Dovewing stammered, too fast. She wouldn't look at him.

Bumblestripe noticed Jayfeather seemingly staring into Dovewing's eyes. She flinched.

"Jayfeather seems to think I need to tell you something," Dovewing whispered, "But he also says you need to tell me something."

Now it was Bumblestripe's turn to flinch. "I-I don't know what he means," Bumblestripe lied.

"Yea," Dovewing agreed, "Neither do I."

She bounced away, fear and sadness in her eyes. She drew up next to the blind grey tabby, and Bumblestripe could see her whispering intently to the tom.

.-.

"Bumblestripe wouldn't care," Dovewing muttered.

"I'm sure he would," the blind tom tried to insist.

"He's still upset over his sister's death," Dovewing insisted, "And he's been worried ever since Bramblestar changed. I can't just tell him."

She noticed Rosepetal slinking towards Bumblestripe.

"And there's Rosepetal," the pale grey she-cat added.

"So you know about that?" Jayfeather seemed surprised.

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "I've heard them talking. I've heard him say he loves her. I've heard her say she loves him."

"So you know about that?" Jayfeather seemed even more surprised.

"He tells her that I don't love him, he tells her how he wishes he never loved me. He told her about that night. And he told her all about the argument."

"There's always other toms," Jayfeather stated as they passed the WindClan border.

"But there's no more Bumblestripe's!" Dovewing yelled.

The other cats stared at her. Glancing at the floor, she barely felt her sister's pelt brush against hers. "What's happened, Dove?" Ivypool asked, her voice gentle.

"Nothing," Dovewing lied, hearing Bumblestripe's breaths nearby.

They passed the RiverClan border.

.-.

"This is so fun!" Amberkit declared.

Daisy rolled her eyes. The young kit didn't understand the seriousness of this.

"Ouch!" Amberkit moaned as she wriggled in Daisy's jaws and hit her tail on a thorn.

"That was smart, wasn't it?" Dewkit teased his sister from Brightheart's mouth.

"Are you guys arguing without me?" Snowkit exclaimed, Squirrelflight flicking her tail in annoyance.

Lilykit padded besides Daisy. "Kits are annoying," she stated.

They reached the fallen tree. "Okay," Bramblestar called out, "The queens and kits go first. Then Cherrypaw and Molepaw, then Jayfeather and Leafpool, then the warriors. I'll go last."

Squirrelflight led the queens on the tree trunk. Daisy followed them, Lilykit clamping her jaws around her tail. The cream queen dragged Lilykit up.

Cherrypaw padded behind Seedkit. The young kit occasionally flicked her tail in her face, making her want to sneeze.

She made it on to the island and sneezed. She realised that RiverClan was already here. She padded over to the apprentices; Perchpaw, Havenpaw and Lizardpaw. Molepaw followed her, and he rushed over to Perchpaw. "Hi!" He exclaimed to the pretty she-cat.

"Hello," she replied warily.

ShadowClan burst over the tree, followed by WindClan. Both Blackstar and Onestar had a kit clamped in their jaws.

Icecloud stared up at the tree Bramblestar was already perched on. Blackstar and Onestar jumped on to it, both of their face's looking solemn.

"This gathering is starting!" Bramblestar declared.

"RiverClan lost Dapplenose, Hollowflight, Robinwing and Troutstream in the Great Battle," Mistystar stated breezily.

"ShadowClan lost Applefur, Cedarheart, Olivenose, Redwillow, Shredtail, Shrewfoot, Tallpoppy, Toadfoot, Weaselkit and Boulderfur." Blackstar announced even calmer than Mistystar.

"WindClan lost Ashfoot, Owlwhisker, Swallowtail, Thistleheart, Sunstrike, Tornear and Webfoot," Onestar murmured.

"ThunderClan lost Firestar, Ferncloud, Foxleap," Icecloud stifled a sob, "Hollyleaf, Sorreltail and Mousefur."

A StarClan cat came down from somewhere. "I'm Goosefeather," he stated, "And I have some news."

Bramblestar was talking to the other leaders. Even Blackstar looked scared.

.-.

Cinderheart stared at Goosefeather. In a blink of an eye, he was joined by four cats; Cinderpelt, Flametail, Barkface and some other cat- Mudfur.

"StarClan have decided to start this thing," Cinderpelt started.

"It includes twenty-four cats, six from each clan," Mudfur continued.

"They all have to fight to the death," Flametail stated.

"And only two can survive." Barkface muttered.

"It will be called the Death Games," Goosefeather declared.

"How will the twenty-four cats be chosen?" Cinderheart asked.

"The leader will choose three, and StarClan will choose the other three."

Cinderheart felt her mate stiffen beside her.

.-.

Lionblaze groaned. He would be chosen: why wouldn't he? He had those stupid powers.

"ShadowClan first," Flametail stated.

He looked in Tawnypelt's direction and mouthed "sorry", before saying, "StarClan chose Rowanclaw, Dawnpelt and Snowbird."

Tawnypelt gasped. "I choose Pinenose, Crowfrost and," Blackstar gulped, "Tigerheart."

"My family!" Tawnypelt screeched, "You can't!"

"Now for RiverClan," Mudfur sighed, "StarClan chose Reedwhisker, Icewing and Mallownose."

Mistystar looked devastated. "My only kit.." She whispered, before speaking up. "I choose Sneezecloud, Grasspelt and Petalfur."

"For WindClan, StarClan chose Furzepelt, Sedgewhisker and Heathertail," Barkface declared.

"I choose," Onestar looked around at his cats, "I choose Nightcloud, Breezepelt and Crowfeather."

Both Leafpool and Crowfeather glanced at each other, and Lionblaze understood how much his parents really loved each other.

"StarClan chose Daisy, Bumblestripe and Cherrypaw for ThunderClan," Cinderpelt mewed regretfully.

"She's just an apprentice!" Berrynose declared angrily, whilst Molepaw and Poppyfrost whispered, "Cherrypaw."

"Daisy is pregnant!" Spiderleg mewed defensively, "You can't make her go!"

Daisy whispered something in Spiderleg's ear.

"Not Bumblestripe," Lionblaze heard Rosepetal murmur.

"I choose Lionblaze, Dovewing and Icecloud," Bramblestar looked defeated.

"Bramblestar, you can't!" Jayfeather declared at the same time as Dustpelt and Leafpool.

They all looked at each other, surprised.

"You can't send Icecloud in!" That was Dustpelt.

"You can't send Lionblaze in!" That was Leafpool.

"You can't send Dovewing in!" That was Jayfeather.

"The cats have been decided then," Goosefeather exclaimed, "Rowanclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Crowfrost, Pinenose, Snowbird, Mallownose, Sneezecloud, Petalfur, Grasspelt, Icewing, Reedwhisker, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Sedgewhisker, Furzepelt, Heathertail, Icecloud, Daisy, Lionblaze, Cherrypaw, Dovewing and Bumblestripe are going into the Death Games.

"You have a short while to say your goodbyes before you have to go. Then, the allocated cats will train for five dawns before they actually fight. When the day comes for the Death Games, the cats around the lake will be directed to a new place until the games are over.

"It is now time for you to say goodbye," and then the StarClan cats were gone.


End file.
